coalescent_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo
Enzo is a 17-year-old boy attending the Genroukan School. He is a swordsman and a loyal member of the Raijin. =Background= Enzo came from a family of blacksmiths. With the family business being designing and forging weaponry, it was no surprise to his parents when he took an interest in weaponry himself. From a young age, his parents taught him about different types of bladed weapons and how to choose materials for them, eventually letting him begin to craft weaponry himself. Enzo became especially fond of swords, preferring broadswords. At around age 11, his parents soon found him a mentor to teach him proper sword use. However, due to his thinner body type and lack of the strength required, he was unable to effectively use a broadsword and instead switched to using a much thinner longsword. Enzo's years with his mentor have paid off, leaving him an experienced swordsman even at high school age. He is rather open about his past, although it is unknown whether he has any siblings or not, keeping all of his stories either strictly about himself or his parents. He keeps his last name a secret for this reason as well. =Appearance= Enzo stands at about 5’09” tall. His hair is fairly short and somewhat spiky, and is primarily black in color. A small bit of hair coming down near his left eye is always dyed some unnatural color, however. He re-dyes this streak every week. His eyes are a bright topaz blue. Enzo seems to have fairly long legs. His body type is thin and lean, with some muscles visible on his torso. He is physically in good condition and it shows. Enzo’s facial expression is normally always one of disinterest and lack of care. It is very difficult to read his emotions because he always looks aloof or even bored. Enzo’s attire is rather simple. He wears a light gray short-sleeved dress shirt that is buttoned almost all the way up. His shirt has a small pocket over the left side of his chest. The bottom of his shirt is not tucked into his pants. Enzo wears black jeans with baggy legs and four pockets: two in the front and two in the back. His neon purple belt is only partially visible. He wears primarily black sneakers with emerald green soles and laces. His shoes have small purple flame-shaped details on the outer side of each one, as well as whirlwind symbols on the heels. =Personality= Very laid-back, it takes a lot to bother Enzo. He is able to remain calm no matter the situation. He is one to only make rational decisions, always letting logic win over emotions. He is a very honest person and tells the truth a vast majority of the time, even if the truth doesn't want to be heard. If Enzo does lie, it comes off incredibly believably, showing him to be a talented liar. Despite his potential to be incredibly manipulative, he doesn't like using people and prefers honesty over fiction. He will only lie if he finds it to be necessary for him. Enzo can come off as somewhat secretive, however, due to the fact that his face displays almost no expression other than disinterest and boredom. He is loyal to both his faction and himself, and has never been one to doubt his own potential. =Abilities= Enzo is very quick and light on his feet. He has naturally high agility that has only been improved since he began training for weapon use. His body is flexible as well. He can scrunch himself up to fit in smaller places, or use his agility to an advantage to avoid obstacles that stand in his way when he's on the move. His speed seems to include reaction time as well, as he is able to notice and react quickly to attacks. =Skills= Enzo has had years learning under the wing of his parents in the field of blacksmithing. He is rather knowledgeable of different types of bladed weapons -especially swords- and is able to forge weaponry almost expertly. He channels the emotions he doesn't show into his work, making each piece, even those that otherwise would be identical, seem unique. Blacksmithing seems to be the favored hobby of him. A skilled fighter with a shortsword, Enzo's fighting ability revolves around swift movements and precisely-delivered blows at weak points. Then, after delivering only a few strikes, backing away to let his opponent move and worsen their wounds. Enzo uses his flexibility and grace to his advantage, making sure to either completely or mostly avoid any damage his target is attempting to cause to him. Category:Characters Category:Raijin